pyar ki nayi dastaan
by shabnam sammy
Summary: no summury ...to knw more just peep in n warning:- bashers stay away from this story
1. Chapter 1

hii guys...hw r u all ..first of all i miss u soo much guys

nw thiz is my second story...i ll update my first story"pyar hamara" from tmrw...

charcters :-

acp n his wife poonam

salunkhe n his girlfriend sonali

abhijeet n his wife tarika

daya n his wife shreya

freddy n his wife manisha

rajat

sachin

kevin

dushyanth

nikhil

pankaj

jashwanti

divya

ishitha

oc (i dnt knw her persnolly bt i like to pair with someone hope u dnt mind dear)

kajal

purvi

he we go ...dekhte hai kya hota hai...:) keep reading...

IN A PRADHUMAN MANSION:

A Lady is doing aarthi n all were present in pooja mandir except one...

after somtime aarthi is completed...

person: begum saiba aarthi toh hogayi ab bhi chai toh pila..

lady: abhi layi acp saheb n turnder to her daughter in laws badi bahu meri madad kardo aur choti bahu apne ladli nanad ko utho do ap sab bigad k rakhe ho maha rani ko..

d-i-l's : ji ma nd badi bahu moved to kitchen to help her sasu ma n d choti bahu went to wake up her pyari sister in law cum best friend..

A room which is beauti fully desiged in pink colour n a sweet n bubly girl sleeping on bed by hugging her teddy bear...

choti bahu:utho na yaar kitne der ho rahi hai dekho puja bhi hogayi...

girl:kya yaar shr... i mean shreya bhabhi kal hi toh shadi hua aur aj hi aa gayi nadaan si nanad ko satane ...not fair na

shreya:chal dramebaz ab uth warna maaji aajayenge tujhe uthane k liye..

girl:haha bulale tumhari maaji ko mein bhi na daya bhai ko bula lungi...while teasing her

shreya:acha baad mein bula le na ab chal aj ter office mein pehla din he na...

girl :aa aa office nahi bureao kaho...nd tu jaa ab teri maaji i mean meri mom k help kar choti bahu ran to freshen up n here shreya smile meanwhile a voice came from down stairs as " choti bahu shahzadi uth gayi ki nahi "

shreya:jii wo uth gayi hai bs fresh ho rahi haii...

poonam(saasu ma):chalo break fast ready hogayi...tarika bahu (badi bahu )jao sab ko break fast k liye bulao

n aftersome tym they finished their breakfast

poonam Ji:tarika bahu kya aj tum beauro ja rahi ho

tarika:ji maaji ab tak bht leaves le chuki hu na aur salunkhe sir bhi nahi hai aur vaibav per bht saara pressure hai toh...

poonam ji:acha teekh hai tum tum chali jao aur jaate jaate is shahzadi ko hi leke jaana warna first day hi late late hojaye gi...aur ha

tarika:ji maaji ...

poonam ji:idhar ao n she n sit near poonam ji kya tarika q itna dar rahi ho aur ab se sirf ma kehna teekh hai warna log kahenge ki poonam apne bahuo ko grip mein rakhna chahti hai n she smiled..

abhijeet:maa mujhe,daya aur papa ko kuch kaam hai ham nikal hai n when poonam was about to say then daya spoke

daya(smiles n say):haan ma sham ko mein chala jaunga shreya ko lena n shreya blushes

tarika n girl: maa hm bhi nikalthe hai...

poonam ji:ji teekh hai n turned to her daughter "beta apna khayal rakhna n put a spoon of dahi shakkar in her mouth"

girl: yes boss n they left for their work

poonam turned to shreya:shreya beta jaldi ready hojao apke bhai aate hi honge n shreya went to became ready

poonam ji(pov):ab bas mere beti ko bhi usko sasural miljaye meri family puri ho jaayegi n she became in her work

filnally first chap is completed...n plz readers jarur review karna ki apko chap kesa laga

n sochte rahiye koun hai woh oc...? koun hei iss ghar ki shahzadi...?n kya hoga pehle din buearo mein ...?n koun hai shreya ka bhai...?

keep guessing n keep smiling stay blessed. :) ..apki samina..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys...first of all tq to all who reviewed for last chap

n i wish u a very happy new year...i wish this year bring alot of happiness in u r life...

recap:- in 1st chap we saw the family of acp n abt their family members...

n lets see wt will happen in second story...

here purvi is studied in london n shreya is a doctor

In bureao:-

all the officers doing file work till their is no case is reported except acp,abijith,n daya,coz they went to conferance in kavin is nw incharge.

meanwhile a cute girl who is wearing looks like diciplined student entered in the bureao.(she is entered first tym in the bureao n no one knw that she is daughter of acp n ladli sister of duo)

kavin saw her n thought she is problem...

kavin:- ji ap koun hai(meanwhile all da officers saw them n jaywanthi brought water for her)

girl : mein...

kavin :koi problem hai kya...

pakaj:haan bataiye mam apke boyfeind ki kidnap hogayi kya yaa apke husband ka kidn...nd kavin cut him by saying

kavin:pakaj tum chup raho..maam ap bataiye kya problem ghai

girl: sir mein purvi...n once again kavin cut him

kavin:haan purvi bataiye na ap itna q hich kicha rahi ho kahi galti apki toh nahi ap surrendor kane ayi ho kya

here our furstrated wid this such type of question

purvi:inspector purvi sir new joining on duty

kavin :ohh woh tu ho...bdw welcome to cid mumbai purvi...waise rawan(acp sir )aur daya sir ,abijith sir nahi hai aane k baad unse millena unse...

purvi:rawan koun sir..

pakaj:aree woh kya hai na hm sab acp sir ko pyar se rawan bulate hai...

purvi:kyaa... :o

kavin:ab woh sab tum dheere se samjh jaoge

purvi:per sir...

kavin:ab per war choda kaam pe lag jao warna rawan hame kachaa chaba jayenge

purvi(pov):rawan toh bht mazaa ayyegaa in sab se call karke aur pata bhi chal jayega sab k baare mein interesting...n all officers continue their file work...

in acp mansion:

shreya is ready to leave for mayka n she is in her room waiting for his brother

meanwhile the door bell is rang n poonam ji went to open da door

person:namestey aunty n touched her feet

poonam ji:kush raho sachin aur chalo beitho n she call shreya

poonam ji:shreya tumhare bhai aya hai

shreya:ji aa rahi hu maa

person:aunty purvi nahi hai(here purvi n person are best friends)_

poonam ji: haan woh aaj se bureao join kar rahi hai na tumhe nahi kya sachin

sachin:nahi aunty(pov) achaa beta tune bureao join karliya aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi ..ab batata hu tujhe senior inspector sachin kya chiz hai...

mean while shreya came down and shreya n sachin left the house.n after sometime sachin left for bureao

In bureao:-

sachin entered in bureaon say:good morning every one.

all :good morning sir.n purvi (pov):margain

kavin:sachin inse milo yeh hai inspector purvi,aur purvi yeh hai inspector sachin.

purvi:helo sir..

sachin:hello miss purvi n welcome to cid mumbai n he left to his desk

kavin;isse kya hua hoga...chalo purvi kaam pe lag jao.. n purvi went to her desk n take his mobile n msg to someone"come to ccd"

aftersome time sachin left from the bureao as saying mein abhi ek call karke aaya.n again msg someone as"yaha call karo aur kaam hai kehke waha bulao"

meanwhile a phone ring in the bureao..n purvi was abt to lift the call pakaj lifts it"haan abhi aa aarahe hai hum"

pankaj(on phone):kya acha teekh hai n he went to kavin.

pankaj:sir woh ka call ayaa hai aur keh rahe thi ki abhijeeth sir koi file diye the unko bureao mein dene k liye toh sir mein jaake le aao..

purvi:sir mein jao wese mene dr tarika aur salunkhe sir se bhi milungi...

kavin(confusingly):tumhe kese pata ki fl k docters tarika aur salunkhe sir k baare mein...

purvi:margai..

kavin:tumne kuch kaha

purvi:woh woh ...woh sir mene news paper mein dekhi thi

kavin:acha tum jao file le aana aur unse mil bhi lena n purvi left from da bureao...

In another place:-

person:kitne din baad mil raha hu usse ...phone karu kya..? nahi nahi surprise dunga bht khush hojayegi...pagal

hmm finally the 2nd chapter is completed...i knw short chap tha ...bt plzz bata dena ki kesa laga

toh iss chap k questions 1, toh kya discuss karegi purvi tarika aur sachin se...

2, kya hoga hamare cid officers ko papa aur baare mein malum hua toh...

3,koun hai woh person aur kisse milne ki baat kar raha hai...

toh sochte rahiye inn questions k answers n wait for next chap...

happy reading...

god bless u...  
...apki samina...


	3. Chapter 3

**hiii every one ...**

 **tq so much guys who reviewed for last chap..**

 **here iz the 3rd chap...plzz read n review..**.

 **n really sorry for the spelling mistakes...**

 **recap:-purvi went to meet tarika n sa** l **unkhe sir...so wt ll happen in fl...**

 **in f-lab :-**

 **purvi entered in lab n saw salunkhe is working**

 **purvi:hi uncle**

 **salunkhe:aree purvi tum kab aayi beta join toh kar liya na...kaisa lag raha hai cop banke...**

 **purvi:kya uncle intne saare sawal k jawab kese dungi acha teekh hai mein one by one answer karti...mein subah hi join karliye ab tak toh mast tha..per dekhna aage kya hota aur i ll try my level best to fulfill thiss job uncle..**

 **purvi thought something n said**

 **purvi:wese uncle kya ap mujhe ek favor kar sakte ho**

 **salunkhe:haan q nahi bolo beta..**

 **purvi: uncle wo ap plz kesi ko mat bataiye ki mein papa ki beti hu**

 **salunkhe:kya...**

 **purvi: i mean ap kal tak kisi ko yeh mat kahiye k mein acp pradyuman ki beti hu plzz uncle plzzzz plzzzz plzz(with puppy eyes)**

 **salunkhe:acha beta yeh file lo abhijeeth bijhwaya hai bureao me submit kardena..**

 **purvi:achaa uncle tq ab mein chalti hu ...byee**

 **salunkhe :bye beta n continued his work**

 **here purvi entered in the bureao n saw abhijeeth talking on phone n acp in his cabin(here daya went to shreya's house) n pov:yeh kya dada aagaye ab toh yeh sabko zarur bata denge kya karu ,kya karu.. n looking up n say :ab ap hi kuch bataiyena kya karu mein...IDEA**

 **purvi entered in lab n became unconsious n abhi saw thizz...**

 **abhijeet:aree purvi kya hua utho na..kya hua..pankaj paani lao**

 **pankaj brings water n abhi sprinkle some water on purvi n she came out of sences n abhi said**

 **abhi:kya hua purvi esa achanaak behosh kese hogayi..**

 **purvi(acting):woh subah breakfast nahi kiya isliye..**

 **abhi:acha chalo cafeteria chalte hai n they left**

 **kavin(pov):aree sir ko kya hogaya shayad purvi ka pehle din tha na isliye itna tension hogaye honge...tu bhi na kavin kya kya soch raha hai chal kaam pe lag jaa warna tere khair nahi**

 **in cafeteria:**

 **here tarika n sachin saw that abhi n purvi coming together**

 **tarika:yeh kya abhijeet aa gaye hq se (n purvi signal something to tarika n she understood)**

 **tarika:aree abhijeet tum kab aaye aur tumne kaha ki sham hojayega**

 **abhi:abhi abhi tarika aur yeh dekho tarika purvi behosh hogayi**

 **sachin:kya per kaise...kya hua isse n gave a chair for purvi n tarika checked her**

 **tarika:kuch nahi abhijeet woh thodi nervousness k wajah se hua hai**

 **sachin:nervousness ..woh bhi purvi ko ...hahaha**

 **abhirika glared sachin(bechare sachin chup hogaye :P )**

 **sachin:i mean kese...**

 **abhi:sachin tum jake purvi k liye kuch khane leke aao n turning to tarika n said haan tarika purvi ne kaha ki woh weekness k wjah se behosh hogayi aur tum keh rahe ho nervous ness ki wajahse ...**

 **tarika:margayi(in low tone)**

 **abhi:kuch kaha kya apne...**

 **tarika:haan woh mein keh rahi thi ki mujhe bht ghutan ho rahi hai mujhe kahi bahar le chalo na abhijeet aaj koi case bhi report nahi hua he na plzz abhijeet**

 **abhi:ohhh teekh hai ap yaha rahiye meine papa se permission le kar aata hu**

 **purvi:bhai mein jaa rahi hu papa ko mein bata dungi aap bhabhi ko leke jaayiye**

 **abhi:haan teekh hai..chalo tarika n they left**

 **n sachvi discuss abt the somthing n left for da bureao**

 **here in abhirika's car**

 **tarika is soo happy coz for the first tym abhi gave her a tym(abhirika did arranged marriage 3 mnths ago)**

 **abhi:kya hua tarika tum aaj bht khush lag rahi ho**

 **taru:woh kya he na abhi i mean abhijeet aaj pehli baar ap mere liye apna tym nikala he na isliye n smiles.**

 **abhi:i m sorry tarika bt hamara kaam hi esa he na so..n i promise mein apna farz zarur nibhaunga aur apko tym dene ki puri koshish karunga n he put his had on her n smiles aur vese ap mujhe abhi keh sakti he mujhe acha lagega**

 **tarika:aur ap bhi mujhe taru keh sakte hai n smiles**

 **abhi: music...she nodded her head in yes n he turn on the radio**

 **song:**

 _ **pheli thi syaah rahein ,aaya to subah leke**_

 _ **khamaka si zindagi mein jeene ki wajah leke**_

 _ **khoya tha samandaro mein tanha safina mere**_

 _ **sahilo pe aaya hai tu jaane kis tarah leke**_

 _ **kuch toh hai tujhse raabta,kuch toh hai tujhse raabta..**_

 _ **kaise hm jaane hame kya pata,kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_

 _ **ab kya hai kehna hmko hai rehna**_

 _ **jannatein bhula k teri baahon mein panaah leke**_

 _ **pehli thi syaah raahein ,aaya toh subah leke**_

 _ **khamaka si zindagi mein jeene ki waha leke**_

 _ **oh meherbaani jaate jaate mujhpe kargaya**_

 _ **guzhartha sa lamha ek daman bhar gaya**_

 _ **tera nazara mila ,roshan sitara mila**_

 _ **taqdeer ka jaise koi ishara mila**_

 _ **roothi hui khwaayisho mein thodi si sulah leke**_

 _ **aaya tu khaamoshiyo mein baato ki jirah leke**_

 _ **khoya tha samandaro mein tanha safina mere**_

 _ **sahilo pe aaya hai tu jaane kis tarah leke**_

 _ **kuch toh hai tujhse raabta,kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_

 _ **kaisa hm jaane hamein kya pata kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_

 _ **ab kya hai kehna hmko hai rahna ,**_

 _ **jannatein bhula k tere baaho mein panah leke**_

 _ **pehli thi syaah raahe,aaya tu subah leke**_

 _ **kahamkha si zindagi mein jeene ki wajah leke**_

 **n they went to beech to spend sometime lonely n peacefully**

 **here at dayera side**

 **daya went to shreya's house n rang the bell...shreya's mom open door**

 **shreya's mom(sm),shreya's father(sf)**

 **sm:aare daya beta andar aaiye aur baithiye n he sat on sofa**

 **daya:mummy ji papa ji nahi hai kya**

 **sf came from inside:aare daya beta tum kab aaya**

 **daya:abhi abhi aaya papa ji...n sm went to kitchen to bring coffee**

 **sf:aur bataao beta kaisa tha aj ka din**

 **daya seeing here n der n said:achaa tha uncle ji**

 **meanwhile sm brings coffee for both sf n daya**

 **sm:woh apne room mein so rahi hai beta**

 **daya:kon ...kon mummyji**

 **sm:wahi jisse tum dhundh rahe ho**

 **daya blushes n finishes his coffee with some chit chat**

 **sm:ap dono baate karte rahiye mein shreya ko uthati hu**

 **daya:kya mein jaau mummy ji**

 **sm:jaao na beta isme puchne wali kya baat haq hai tumharaa n he went to room**

 **daya open the door n saw sleeping shreya with cute smile n he went close to her n kisses her cheek**

 **daya:kitna innocent face hai tumhara bs zindagi bhar esa hi dekhta rahu**

 **shreya said:toh dekhte rahiye na kisne roka n she gets up n smiles**

 **daya:iska matlab tum jaag rahi thi kya(while shoking)**

 **shreya(while pulling his cheeks):haan mere jaan**

 **daya:toh niche q nahi aayi aur tumhe kaise pata ki mein aane wala hu(making faces)**

 **shreya:woh apki behan ne phone karke baatadiye aur isliye niche nahi aayi ki mujhe pata hai ki ap aane wale ho n smiles**

 **daya:achaa itna bharosa**

 **shreya:khud se bhi zyada n kisses his cheeks**

 **daya:u knw rathore yeh daya kisi ka ehsaan nahi rakhta..**

 **shreya(confused):matlab..**

 **daya(romanticly):matlab...n he is abt to reach her lips bt interrpted with a voice of sm**

 **sm:beta khana tayar hai jaldi aayo..bt daya didn't stop n he was abt to kiss her lips**

 **shreya:daya chodo wana maa ko batadungi ki hamari arrange marriage nahi love marriage hai...with this daya left her angrily**

 **daya:huh**

 **shreya:hahaha daya tum bhi na kitne darpok ho n daya said nothing n made a fake angry face**

 **shreya :acha chalo maa bula rahi hai warna wohiyaha chali aayenge n moving close to him n kisses his lips softly n ran to downstairs**

 **daya smiles n left for lunch...**

 **uffo finally its done..**

 **n really sorry for the spelling mistakes...kya karu jaldi jaldi type karne mein spells worng aa rahe hai**

 **n tell me hwz this...i think its a long chapter ..:)**

 **toh kya poonam ji ko pata nahi hai ki dayera ki love marriage hai..per q ..esa kya reason hai ki dayera unki love kisi k samne nahi laana chahte...kya iss raaz k wajah se koi secrets bahar toh nahi aane walee..agar aaye toh kya hai woh razz...**

 **n kya hoga agar team members ka reaction jab pata chalega ki purvi duo ki behan aur acp ki beti hai**

 **n next chap mein hoga oc ki entry..toh koun hai woh oc...**

 **socte rahiye in questions k jawab agar answers pata chalgatye toh mujhe bhi bata dena...**

 **...shabnam(kitna achaa lag raha hai real name likhhe)...**


End file.
